For electronic devices with touch functions, having slim structures is the current trend in current years. To make the electronic device slimmer and lighter, the touch display in the electronic device must have a reduced thickness. Conventionally, a touch display is composed by a display device and an external touch component electrically coupled with each other. Because the touch component is externally and electrically coupled to the display device, the arrangement of the wiring outlet of the touch component is not affected by the structure of the display device and the wiring outlet and the display device can be disposed on the same side.
In order to make electronic device slimmer and lighter, an in-cell touch display is developed currently. In an in-cell touch display, the touch component is built in the display device and accordingly the touch display has reduced thickness. However, because the touch component is built in the display device, the touch component needs an electrically-coupled substrates and through which to electrically couple to the external electronic components. In addition, because the outer lead bonding (OLB) region of the upper substrate and the lower substrate of the in-cell touch display are both disposed on the inner surfaces of the substrates, the outer lead bonding region must avoid to be shielded by the substrates so that the touch component and other related internal electronic components can be electrically connected to the external circuits successfully. Thus, the upper substrate and the lower substrate of the in-cell touch display must be arranged on different sides. However, when the outer lead bonding regions of the upper substrate and the lower substrate are arranged on different sides, the electronic device has significantly increasing border area for layout. In addition, because the changes of wiring, the arrangement and wiring of other electronic components in the electronic device have more restrictions and consequentially the design of the electronic device is more difficult.